


I've Heard They Don't Prosper

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: In the midst of playing a difficult video game, Papyrus discovers an exploit that would allow him to complete the level far more easily.But as frustrated as he is with trying to beat this level, there are some things even he won't do.(Takes place in the same universe as "The Most Glamorous Puzzle of All", and is a direct sequel to Chapter 11 of that fic, but can be read as a stand-alone.)





	I've Heard They Don't Prosper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsrule18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/gifts).



> This is a thing because of a conversation I had with Dragonsrule18 in relation to Chapter 27 of my other fic; the prompt for that chapter was "Cheating", and while I ended up writing a chapter that utterly skewered a certain love story cliche that I can't stand, it was thanks to this conversation that the idea of "cheating while playing a game" became too good for me to pass up.
> 
> As the summary mentions, this takes place in the same universe as my Papyton epic (to the point where an alternate title could be "The Most Glamorous Puzzle of All: Chapter 27-and-a-half"), so if you're wondering what Mettaton's doing here, there's your answer.

Papyrus let out another frustrated sigh as, for what had to have been the tenth time at the very least, he failed the level. Undyne had recommended this game to him; she'd said it was really cool, but also really challenging. She was certainly correct on both accounts; as much fun as he was having seeing the in-game world and the story within, it took a lot of failed attempts before he was finally able to beat the levels.

And right now, he was on the level that Undyne described as " _that_ level". It was the level that made even her want to step away from the game for a little while; she sure as hell wasn't giving up (because if there was one person who wouldn't give up on anything, it was Undyne), but just taking a break so she could approach the level from a different angle when she returned. And yet, knowing that even Undyne couldn't complete this level in one sitting... Papyrus was ready for the worst.

It was certainly giving him the worst, at any rate.

He heard heels in the hallway, and their owner soon pushed open the door to the den.

"Is everything all right in there, sugar skull? I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh! Come on in, Metta!" Papyrus smiled; he always loved hearing his boyfriend's deep, rich voice, and ever since they'd moved in together, he got to hear it all the time. "I'm on an incredibly difficult level. Would you like to watch me try it again?"

"Certainly. I hope it hasn't been giving you too much trouble." Mettaton walked over and took a seat next to him.

"Undyne says it's the most difficult level in this game; she wasn't joking." Papyrus got ready to start the level again. "And if _she_ thinks it's difficult... well, meditate on that image. Om..."

"Oh my..." Mettaton laughed a bit; thanks to the wonders of game design, even a former captain of the guard - who liked to suplex boulders for fun - could have a hard time getting through a level in a game.

After restarting the level, Papyrus began to play it as normal. Mettaton watched him in silence; since he'd never played this game before, he didn't really have any advice to give.

However, in the middle of the level, something weird happened. After getting hit by enemy fire, Papyrus' character seemed to glitch for a brief moment, appearing in a location it wasn't supposed to appear in. When it returned to its normal position, Papyrus continued through the level... but something was off.

"Nyeh? I'm not getting hurt?" Indeed, Papyrus' character didn't seem to react at all to enemies' attacks. He looked at Mettaton. "This isn't supposed to happen!"

Mettaton stared at the screen. "That is quite bizarre..."

Sighing, Papyrus opened the pause menu again, and moved towards the option to restart the level. "This will not do! I am an honorable skeleton, and if I'm going to complete the level, I'm going to complete it fairly!"

Deep down, Mettaton supposed he couldn't argue with that. He himself didn't get famous just through good luck; he also put in a lot of hard work so that people would want to see him perform. And even though he knew how important it was to take opportunities when they came, there was still a difference between opportunities and outright fraud. Sometimes it was frustrating to avoid taking the easy way out, but it just made victory that much sweeter.

He put an arm around Papyrus and grinned. "Knock 'em dead, darling. As long as you keep trying, I know you can. And if you need to take a break, I'm always available for cuddling."

"Thank you, Mettaton!" As Papyrus restarted the level, he felt more driven than ever.

The first couple of times, he failed once more; the boss character certainly didn't want to go down that easily. But eventually, when Papyrus finally managed to land that decisive blow, he saw the boss collapse in defeat.

"Did... did I do it?" As he watched the screen and saw that the game seemed to finally be progressing again, his face lit up and he looked at Mettaton. "Wowie! I think I did it!"

"Congratulations, sweetheart! I knew you could do it!" Mettaton threw his arms around Papyrus and held him close. "And that's one of many reasons why you're called the Great Papyrus."

"Nyeh heh heh..." Papyrus leaned into his boyfriend's embrace; even though he didn't need to take a break at the moment, he certainly had no problems with cuddling.

The game stayed on the victory screen for a little while as the two cuddled, Papyrus only interrupting it to take a picture of the victory screen so he could send it to Undyne. Now he knew what people meant by "the thrill of victory" - especially since it was honestly earned.


End file.
